The Girl Next Door
by WhatImZayn
Summary: Kenzie moves to Tampa after college for a job. What happens when her neighbor Stu Bennett develops feelings for her. Will he win her heart or will he have some competition along the way?
1. A New Beginning

"Wow I can't believe I'm finally in Tampa" Kenzie thought to herself. Kenzie just recently graduated from college back in Chicago and just moved to Tampa for a job at a local PR firm doing sports marketing. Not a bad gig for her first job and she was so excited to start this new chapter of her life.

She missed her friends and family back home, but Kenzie was always the type who was up for an adventure. Kenzie was also the type of girl who never met a stranger. Luckily for her, one of her good guy friends happened to live in Tampa as well. She was so happy to have a familiar face there with her. Unfortunately for her, the weekend she moved, was out of town.

Kenzie had her last box in hand and was trying to get her key out of her pocket but started to lose her balance. She felt a pair of hands grab her before she fell. She turned around to see who the mystery man was and when she saw him her breath was caught. She'd never seen a more perfect sight. He had to be at least 6'7 she thought to herself, he had beautiful greenish blue eyes, and through his v-neck that he was wearing she could tell his body was amazing. She was also completely star struck because this mystery man was Wade Barrett one of her favorite wrestlers at the time. She couldn't believe her luck. She didn't want to act like a crazy fan and flip that she lived so close to him.

"Umm thanks, I'm such a clutz sometimes. I'm Kenzie by the way. I'd shake your hand but my they're a little preoccupied at the moment"

She was internally kicking herself for talking so much. "Shut up Kenz and stop embarrassing yourself."

"It's quite alright. My name is Stu Bennett and the pleasure is all mine."

His accent on TV always did something to her but hearing it in person gave her chills. "I..umm I know who you are" Kenzie sheepishly replied. She kind of put her head down at her confession. She thought maybe he would be disappointed he lived near a fan.

His signature smirk crept onto his face. " Oh so you're a wrestling fan huh?" Stu asked. His interest peaked a bit upon her confessing she knew who he was.

"I am." Her face practically lit up when she answered him. "I've been watching since I was six. I still remember the first match I watched."

"Well what was it?" He asked

"The Undertaker vs. Yokozuna at Royal Rumble in 1994. I totally know it wasn't real now , but when the Undertaker levitated at the end of the match I thought that was the most amazing thing ever.I've been hooked ever since."

"I remember that match myself. It was definitely a sight to see" he replied.

Kenzie was enjoying this conversation but she needed to put that box down before her arms fell off.

"Well it's nice to meet you, but I need to get inside and put this box down before my arms fall off."

Stu chuckled at what she said "I absolutely understand. Let me help you" he insisted.

"It's really okay. I think you've helped me enough today by catching me before I busted my rear on the floor" Kenzie said.

"I insist. What Kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't offer to help you?" Stu replied. He then took the key from Kenzie because he knew she wasn't going to give up that box. Kenzie just shook her head in defeat. Stu put the key into the slot and it seemed to not want to work.

"I don't think it fits" Wade said flustered.

"That's what she said"

"I walked into that one I have to admit" he replied before finally got the key to work. "There we go" he exclaimed. Kenzie sat the box down . " Thank you again, you really didn't have to help."

"No problem" he replied. "I live next door so whenever you need anything just let me know. Well whenever I'm there anyway" Wade said before letting another laugh escape him.

"I'll remember that" Kenzie replied. She just couldn't believe it, Wade Barrett was her neighbor. Stu gave her one last smile before he left Kenzie's condo. She plopped down on her couch and let out a huge breath she didn't even know she was holding. Kenzie couldn't believe the events that happened seconds ago. "This is going to be interesting" she thought.

After hours of putting things into their proper place, her condo was starting to feel more like home. She showered and changed and decided to go finally get some groceries. She threw on some skinny jeans and embroidered top with one her signature scarves around her neck. She made her way down to her black range rover and her luck didn't look like it was going to run out anytime soon. She ran into Stu in the parking lot and he waved.

Stu let his eyes wonder over her curves and he couldn't deny that he thought she was attractive. He wanted to run his hands over the curves of her body, but he suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Well we meet again. You look really nice. Where are you headed?"

Kenzie hoped that he didn't see her blushing at his comment. "I'm heading to Publix to get some groceries " she said. "I love that place"

He couldn't help but laugh at how excited she was.

"Don't laugh at me. We don't have Publix in Chicago okay? I only got to go to Publix when I came to Florida for Vacations " she said.

He loved her personality already. He couldn't help but laugh at her response. She already seemed to make him laugh a lot which is a good thing. He noticed the black Cadillac Escalade behind her.

"Is this your car? He asked curiously. "It's really nice."

"It is" she said. "It was a graduation gift from my aunt. I graduated and didn't have any kids out of wedlock so she gave me this. It's huge and I love it"

"I would have never pictured you to be the type of girl who likes giant SUV's. Well I won't keep you any longer but it was good running into you again" Stu spoke.

She sent him a smile "I'll have you know that I'm full of surprises" she spoke. It was good running into you as well."

She got into her car as he walked back into the condo building. Kenzie let out a content sigh. "I could definitely get use to this" she thought to herself.


	2. Friends

Kenzie pulled into the parking lot of her Condo complex and couldn't be happier about it. The events of the day had worn her out completely and all she wanted to do was put her food away, longue on her couch and watch some crappy TV. She got back to her place and sat the many bags she had on the counter. She wanted to change into some comfy clothes before she even put anything away. She went and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and one of her many one of her plethora of t-shirts she has acquired over the years.

After she changed she dragged her bare feet across the plush carpet and pulled her hair up in messy bun. She proceeded to put her groceries away in their designated locations and went sat on her couch. Just when she was getting comfortable there was a knock at her door. "Who would be knocking on my door right now?" she thought. She looked through the peephole and a smile instantly grew on her lips.

"You liar! You told me you weren't going to be in town," Kenzie said as she hugged the neck of her friend Spencer.

"Surprise! I come in peace and I brought food! Man I can't believe you're actually here Kenz"

Kenzie pulled out of the hug and slapped him on the arm. "You just didn't want to help me move in punk."

"Ouch! I've only been back in town for like an hour. I didn't really want to be at that retreat and tomorrow isn't anything special so I left."

"Well come in and what's in those bags Spence?"

"Mexican" he answered. "I know that was one of our favorite things to eat when we were in Chicago besides pizza, so I figured I'd bring you some of Tampa's finest Mexican food."

"Well I appreciate it pal."

Kenzie and Spencer ate and talked about what they'd been up to. Spencer had moved there to get his Masters in Mass Communication at the University of South Florida about 2 months prior. Even though they still talked regularly they still had so much to catch up on.

"So are you excited for you new job? What are you going to be doing exactly?" Spencer asked.

"I am so excited! Surprisingly excited especially since I said I'd probably never work the athletic realm again. I'm just handling appearances, writing press releases, keeping constant communication with media partners and promotion agencies and all that fun jazz."

"That sounds fun though. And I'm sure it's going to be way better of an experience than your last one." They both laughed thinking of how bad her experience working at UIC's athletic department was.

"Yeah I'm sure it will be better. Now tell me how is grad school going?"

"It's amazing. I'm learning a lot and having a blast. It's something I've always been interested in. I'm still pumped about the whole experience."

The two continued to catch up for a while longer before Spencer had to leave. She walked him to the door and he pulled her into a hug upon arriving into the hallway.

"I'm so glad you're here Kenz. It' s going to be so exciting having you around now."

"I know! I don't think Tampa is going to know what hit them."

"No they don't. Call me tomorrow and we'll hangout and I'll show you around a bit."

"Will do" she replied as he left her sight.

As he was leaving Stu was walking back to his condo. "Well looks like we meet again," he said. Kenzie kind of felt embarrassed because of how plainly she was dressed.

"Well isn't it just your lucky day?"

"It is" Stu said as he smiled at her. "You have visitors already? Aren't we popular?"

Kenzie laughed at his comment. "That's my friend Spencer. We went to school together and he's going to grad school at USF. That little punk came to see me after I was done moving in stuff" she said. "But I'm glad he's here though so I have a familiar face around you know?"

"Totally understandable." He thought for a moment and then he finally spoke "do you wanna come in? I hope that question doesn't freak you out or anything I just wanted to get to know my neighbor."

"I'd like that a lot. Let me go do something real quick and I'll be there in like 2 minutes."

"Alright. Just knock" he said and sent her another smile.

Kenzie went into her condo and when she got into her room she slid down the wall "oh my goodness this can't be happening" she thought. "Calm down Kenz don't embarrass yourself." She put on a pair of flip-flops and looked at herself in the mirror.

Kenzie took a deep breath and knocked on his door. A few moments later the door opened and he moved to the side to let her come in. She took in the sight of his place. It was very modern as she somewhat expected.

"Have a seat," he said as he pointed over to the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked. He seemed a little uncomfortable but he couldn't help but not want to get to know her. He hadn't known her a full 24 hours but he was already intrigued. "No I'm fine, but thanks for asking." She took a seat and he sat down next to her. Even though there was a bit of room between the two she felt like his presence took up all the space between them. No one had ever made her feel the way she was feeling at the moment and she hardly knew him.

"So..Umm sorry I don't mean to be awkward or anything" he shyly said. "So tell me about yourself? Where are you from? Why did you move to Tampa?" he asked.

" Don't be silly! I went to University of Illinois Chicago for school where I majored in PR. I actually graduated not too long ago and I've been on the job hunt this whole time. I applied for a sports marketing job through Caponigro Public Relations and boom here I am."

"I've heard of them before. They've down some work for some FCW stuff a time or two" Stu said.

The two continued to talk and the more he talked to her the more he liked her. Kenzie was funny, sweet but sarcastic, loved wrestling, loved sports in general, and she was sweet. He didn't think he could ask for more. He also loved that even though she was a fan she wasn't being obnoxious as some other fans he encounters on a daily basis and he was very happy about that. Stu was already starting to like her and he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.


	3. Almost Too Close For Comfort

A few months had gone by and Stu and Kenzie had become really close. Stu spent as much time with her as he could when he was home from being on the road. Their feelings for each other have also grown over the past few months but none of them acted upon them. Stu didn't know how to approach the situation and Kenzie just thought that Stu wouldn't want her, she just thought the flirting was innocent.

Kenzie and Stu sat on her couch watching the Patriots vs The Bears. Stu was a huge Bears fan, and even though Kenzie had a soft spot for The Bears, she was a huge Pats fan.

"I hope you're ready to lose this bet doll."

"I know you have team loyalty and all but The Pats are money right now and you're dumb for betting against them and you know it" Kenzie exclaimed. "I hope you enjoy cleaning my apartment."

"Now now now, you know The Pats will screw up eventually they always do Kenz. Now I hope you have fun cleaning my place. I need you to know that I like my pillows a certain way on my bed after its made"

"Eff your pillows! You can put them however you want since I'm not going to have to worry about your pillows since it's already 33-0 in the second quarter"

"You know what? You talk a lot of trash you know that?" He then grabbed her hip and pulled her to him where he then proceeded to tickle her. He knew she was extremely ticklish and he swore to use that to his advantage whenever he could.

Kenzie was squirming in his lap she while bits of laughter were overcoming her. Somehow she ended up on her back and he was hovered over her still tickling her. When he eventually stopped they both realized the position they were in and they both sat up, but not before Stu's eyes bored into hers for what seemed like an eternity.

Kenzie was quick to bring the focus back to the game. "Wow they finally got on the board. Too bad its towards the end of the 4th quarter. I'm not really a dirty person so you cleaning my place won't be a pain. Maybe I should just be sloppy for the next few days just for you?"

"I rather you didn't."

He knew he'd lost this bet after the second quarter but he didn't want to admit it till now. As usual he couldn't help but laugh as Kenzie started doing her "victory dance." He loved that she was okay being herself around him. He loved her silliness and he loved that she was sassy at times.

"Aren't you such a sore loser?"

"Don't get sassy with me little lady."

"Who even says sassy anymore?. Wow you are so lame Bennett."

"Whatever Kenz. You know you love it."

Kenzie couldn't help but smile at him and shake her head at his comment. "All I know is if you tickle me like that again we're going to have problems" Kenzie spoke as she was backing away from him.

"Is that true? Well that might be a risk I'm willing to take doll" Stu said as he got up from the couch and started making his way towards her. Kenzie started to run to her room but it didn't take long at all for Stu to catch up with her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked to her bedroom and threw her on the bed and started tickling her again. Kenzie started grabbed one of her pillows and hit him with it. After a few hits he pinned her hands over her head and stopped for a moment just to stare at the sight before him. Her caramel colored skin was so beautiful, her brown eyes always seemed to mesmerize him, more than he wanted to admit at the moment. He poked her one last time before getting up, but not without receiving a pillow thrown at him for his troubles.

Kenzie and Stu hung out for a little bit longer before he left. When she got back into her room she plopped down on her bed and thought about what had happened. Two times that they were dangerously close to each other and it took all of her to keep her composure. She definitely liked him, but she didn't think he liked her the same way. Kenzie just thought he was just caught up in the moment maybe.

Kenzie sat and thought about how much her love life sucked. She'd been in a few relationships in the past that she'd honestly rather forget about. Or the other problem she would encounter is that the guy she liked just "wanted to be friends," that was the case with Spencer. They'd been friends all throughout school, but after awhile she developed some feelings. She never really tried to pursue anything because being friends with him for so long she knew she wasn't his type. She was pretty sure he knew about her feelings but they never discussed it and it never changed their friendship. She was finally to a point where she accepted that her and Spencer would never be anything more than friends.

Then there is Stu, she's gotten to know Stu and she liked it. He was sweet, charming, funny, and a little dorky which she thought was cute. And as much as she liked him she just couldn't think that he wouldn't like someone like her. He could have any woman he wanted, they were practically falling at his feet so what would he want with her. Kenzie couldn't help but wonder if her love life was cursed because nothing ever works out for her in that department. Her love life was nothing but wasted time and false hopes.


	4. No Luck In Love

Stu and Kenzie were hanging out at his place. She decided to pick up some take out for the both of them since he'd been such a good sport about losing their bet. While she was starting to fix their plates her phone rang, it was Spencer.

"Hey Spence" Kenzie spoke into the phone. The minute she said his name Stu couldn't help but get annoyed. Stu didn't know why he was getting jealous of the guy since he hasn't really met him yet. He knew that they spent a lot of time together and were good friends but that's it. He planned on asking Kenzie about her past relationships just to get an idea of how she felt about them and maybe it would give him some clues on how to make his move.

Kenzie and Stu had finished eating and were on his couch watching a movie and he was nervous about asking her about her past ,not only with relationships but her past in general. It took him a while to get a lot out of Kenzie, she was really guarded he knew that. He thought that maybe they were out a place where they could talk about this stuff now.

"I have a question for you? Stu spoke.

"Okay shoot."

"Tell me about your past relationships?"

Kenzie raised an eyebrow at his question which came out of nowhere to her. She couldn't help but tense up at that question. What did he want to know for? Also they really haven't been great so what's to tell?

"There's not a lot to tell to be honest."

"What do you mean there's not a lot to tell? Are you trying to say you've never had a boyfriend before?"

"No, they've just….sucked."

"Well how so?"

"Well they just did. A lot of priorities were out of order. I come off needy because he always wanted to hang out with his friends, instead of me. Like my ex liked the idea of having a relationship without wanting to do what needed to be done to make it work."

"Well I'm sorry you had to go through that Kenz."

"You really don't need to apologize Stu."

"So is that your only relationship?"

"No I just like to forget them. But I'm usually just the friend. I have a lot of guy friends, but the few I've liked, don't really like me back or I just know I'm not their type."

"So is Spencer one of those friends?"

Kenzie was caught off guard about that question even though she's mentioned Spencer a few times to him.

"Yes. We've been friends all through out college. But I didn't really develop any feelings till about two and a half years ago. I think he kinda knew but we but we never really discussed it. I know the kind of girls he dated and I was polar opposite from them, so I always knew that would work."

"Wow"

"Meh it's okay. I'm staring to get over it really."

Stu didn't know what to make of Kenzie's confession. Part of him felt bad that she'd had such a bad experience with past relationships. Stu just couldn't understand how anyone could date a girl like Kenzie and not want to spend time with her. This also made him dislike Spencer because he didn't date Kenzie even though he knew she liked him. Stu knew that if he was to ever date him, he'd make sure he treated her differently, make sure she knew how special she was.

"Well what did you like about him?" he asked continuing to see how much information's he could get out of her about this Spencer kid.

"Well, he's cute" she said followed by a laugh. "But seriously, he's probably one of the nicest and sweetest guys I've ever met. We have tons in common and it's just hard to not like him. We've been friends all throughout college. I never missed any of his home baseball games, we've always been attached at the hip. A few years ago I just developed some feelings for him, but being that close to him I always knew I wasn't his type."

Stu saw the look on her face when she spoke about him. It seemed that she may not be as over him as she claimed. He could only hope that she had that look on her face when she spoke about him.

"Sounds like a real catch" he spoke trying his hardest not to sound bitter or jealous.

"Yeah he is, but for someone else".

That look on her face after she said that didn't go unnoticed and he promised himself to never be the one to cause that look to grace her beautiful face.

"Well when are you going to introduce me? I've known you for almost 6 months and still haven't officially met him yet."

"You'll meet him soon. We're actually hanging out tomorrow you can meet him while he's here."

"I can't wait" he sarcastically said even though Kenzie didn't take notice to the sarcasm.

The next day Spencer came to her apartment and Stu was already there. Seeing the both of them embrace just didn't sit well with him. He was jealous and he knew that, but he couldn't help it. Spencer was someone he still as competition. Who's to say that Spencer doesn't try and make a move on her now? Maybe he realizes that he was stupid for not pursing her.

"Spencer this is Stu. Stu this is Spencer" she said as she introduced the two men.

"Nice to meet you man. Kenz talks about you a lot."

Stu shook his hand "like wise. She speaks about you a lot as well." He took a mental not to start calling her Kenny instead of Kenz because Spencer called her that.

They sat on her couch and talked. Despite Spencer's attempt to make conversation with him, Stu was rather aloof in the situation. Giving one worded answers and so on, he was not interested to say the least. He sat there sizing him up. He could see why she would like him, but Stu still felt like he wasn't better than him. "Spencer. What a shitty name" he thought to himself. He felt so out of place when Spencer and Kenzie talked about past memories, but he loved seeing her smile.

After a while, Stu couldn't bare being there any longer. He just couldn't take seeing them together in any aspect. "Sorry doll but I've gotta run. Got some errands to run" he lied.

"Oh okay. Well I'm glad you two finally got to meet. I'll see you later."

"It was nice to finally meet you" Spencer said.

"Nice meeting you too."

He gave Kenzie a hug and kissed her forehead before he left. He made sure that Spencer saw it. Stu breathed a sigh of relief when he got back to his apartment. He wasn't going to run any errands but he was going to talk to one of his friends to get some advice on what he needed to do.


	5. Kiss

Stu couldn't keep Kenzie off his mind during his drive to Stephen's house, better known to the WWE Universe as Sheamus. Stu always came to his best friend whenever he had issues. Stu just hated the fact that Kenzie still had feelings for Spencer even though she seems to think she doesn't at the moment. He wanted her badly and it kind of scared him because no woman has ever had that effect on him before. He couldn't' keep his mind off her. When they skyped while he was on the road all he could think about was what it would feel like holding her, kissing her and making her his.

When he arrived at Stephen's house all he could do was breathe another sigh of relief. He had someone to talk to and confide in and also might get some advice on how to win Kenzie's heart. He knocked on Stephan's door a few times before the door opened. He really hoped that talking to Stephen would help.

Stephen and Stu sat in the living room with bottles of Guinness in hand. Stephen has met Kenzie a few times and he thought she'd be perfect for Stu since not too many women can put up with him and put him in his place.

"So what's going on with the Kenzie situation Fella?" Stephen asked.

Stu let out a sigh of frustration before he answered. "I met her friend that Spencer guy that she is always talking about. I can see why she likes him, he's a nice guy plus their really good friends but still I view him as my competition" frustration evident in his tone.

"She said she's over him since she knows she's not his type. She opened up to me about her past relationships, I hope that she's not swearing them off. I really want to be with her, but one I think she isn't over that idiot and secondly I don't think she even thinks I like her. Like she's kind of oblivious to the flirting, even though she flirts back as well. She's just got a flirtatious personality, and she probably thinks I'm the same. But I just don't know what to do Steve, I want her to know I legitimately want to be with her."

" Seems like you've got a situation on you hands Stu. Like you need to make it so obvious you like her that she can't deny it. You need to show her how much you like her, to the point she forgets any feeling she had for that kid."

"You're right Steve."

"Ha I'm always right Fella."

"Anyway, I'll do what I can to show her how much I like her. I just hope I don't confuse her, or screw up our friendship. I want her to know everything I do is intentional and that I like really do like her. I don't want any room for her to doubt how I feel about her."

"That's what I like to hear! Go get her and don't screw it up. Also take your time don't rush things."

"I won't. I don't want to mess things up with her. I care too much about her" Stu admitted.

They both got up and embraced before Stu left Stephen's house. Stu reflected on what Stephen told him and just how he planned on putting things into motion.

Spencer and Kenzie were out eating lunch after doing some shopping. "Are you excited about next weekend? he asked. "It will be nice to head back up to UIC and see everyone?"

"I am excited. It's going to be so much fun, as always. Everything is fun when I'm around."

Spencer then decided to switch the conversation, "so what's the deal with Stu? Do you like him?"

Kenzie was thrown off by his questions. She didn't know why Stu and Spencer wanted to know so much about each other all the sudden. She was hesitant to answer because this is the first time she's really admitted her feelings about Stu to anyone.

"I really do like him actually. Besides the fact he's obviously attractive, he's sweet, smart, strong, funny and caring. Like I can be myself around him and I love that. But I don't even know why I'm having these feelings because he probably doesn't feel the same way. We know I have the curse of the friend zone."

"Well first of all, I don't know why you feel that he wouldn't like you. I know you said that you think the flirting is just innocent but have you ever thought that he might actually flirt with you because he likes you? You just can't assume the worst all the time Kenz. I saw the way he looked at you earlier, he likes you. I know you can be oblivious at times so I figured I'd put it out there for you."

Kenzie didn't know how to respond to what he was telling her. She wanted to believe him, but she didn't want to put her heart out there just to get hurt. She's been pretty good at doing the whole "not getting her heart broken" thing as of late.

"I'm not oblivious you punk"

"Sure you are. How long did it take you to realize Chad liked you?"

"Ugh let's not talk about him."

"Or what about Ben?"

"STOP"

"You know I'm right Kenz. You're oblivious to guys liking you. Yeah those relationships didn't work out, but it did take you ages to realize they did have feelings for you."

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya" He just shook his head at her stubbornness. He picked up a fry and threw it at her and then busted out laughing.

"Hey that wasn't funny you jackwagon. That was a perfectly good fry fool." Kenzie gave him one of her infamous death glares before she started laughing too. She was going to do her best to not dwell on what Spencer said till later. Right now all she wanted to do was enjoy time with her friend.

Stu had been on the road and wanted nothing more than to spend some time with Kenzie before she left for the weekend. When she heard the knock on the door she let him in. He was wearing jeans and a v-neck and he couldn't have looked more delicious to her. After hugging each other for what seemed like an eternity they finally let go of each other and they went to back to her room where Stu sat on Kenzie's bed while she finished packing.

"How was being on the road this week? And I heard congratulations might be in order. I heard someone won a match, but it was rumor so I don't totally know" she said to him followed by sending him a wink.

"Well thank you Kenny, I appreciate it." He loved that she was always so supportive of him as a fan and as a friend.

"This week has been good, but I'm happy to be home and have some time to relax. Are you excited to be heading back to Chicago this weekend?"

"I am. It's going to be so good to go back and see friends. Spencer and I are flying up there together but Saturday we really won't see much of each other, we're doing our own thing. It's going to be nice for sure."

Kenzie finished the last part of her packing and then plopped down on her bed next to Stu. "Are you going to miss me?" she playfully asked. He really was going to miss her. He had gotten so use to her being there all the time and it was weird that she was going to be gone.

"I will miss you" he said before sending her a smile.

Stu and Kenzie were cuddled up on Kenzie's bed watching "Brother Where Art Thou." During the movie Stu locked eyes with Kenzie and he didn't know where the courage to do what he was about to do came from, but he needed her to know how she felt. He lent down and captured her lips. At first she was tense but she started to kiss him back. Stu moaned when she parted her lips for him. She tasted better than he could ever imagine. After he kissed her he left without a word, leaving Kenzie confused about what just happened.


	6. Confusion

Kenzie couldn't wrap her brain around what happened last night. Stu kissed her and she would be lying if she said she didn't like it, but him leaving without a word confused the hell out of her. She'd never experienced a kiss like that in her life. Him leaving right after he kissed her really made her think maybe he didn't like her as much as she hoped he did.

That morning Kenzie and Spencer headed to the airport to head to Chicago for the weekend. Spencer noticed something was kind of off about her behavior because of how quiet she was, but he decided he wasn't going to push her. They loaded the plane and went to their seats. Right before Kenzie was about to put her headphones in her stopped her.

"Kenz what's wrong because you're acting kinda weird?"

Kenzie looked at him quizzically, "I'm fine Spence" she lied. "You know I'm not a morning person".

"That's true, but I know you too well and something's wrong so spill."

"

Kenzie took a deep sigh before answering. "Okay. Stu kissed me last night."

"Umm that is nothing to be upset about Kenzie, you like him."

"Yea I know, but then he just left. He didn't say a word, just up and left and I just sat there confused like a idiot."

"Well that is kind of weird"

"I know. I don't know if he was just caught up in the moment or if he did it because he likes me"

"He likes you silly. I already told you this"

"Don't start Spence."

She was about to attempt to put her headphones in again, but Spencer had asked another question before she could. "Did you kiss him back?" Kenzie stared at him for a moment bewildered.

"Yes I did."

"So I'm assuming you liked it?"

"Yes I did" she answered matter-of-factly. She was annoyed with his desire to play 21 questions, she just wanted to sleep.

"Now if you're done playing 21 questions I'd like to sleep" she spoke. "Wake me up when we get there" Kenzie said before she put her headphones in and went to sleep. He simply nodded in response before turning his focus on his iPad.

Spencer looked at Kenzie while she was sleeping she looked so beautiful at the moment to him. He thought it was odd that now that he knows she doesn't have feelings for him anymore, he was starting to develop them for her. He didn't know where the sudden feelings came from, but they're there. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Stu, he was on his way to claiming what he thinks he wants, and that's Kenzie.

When they landed at O'Hare in Kenzie and Spencer went and grabbed their bags and then went and grabbed some lunch at Potbelly's per Kenzie's demand. During lunch they both talked about how happy they were to be back in Chicago and discussed their plans.

"Have you talked to Stu yet?"

"Nope. I think I'm just going to not speak to him this weekend."

"But why?"

"I just need time to collect my thoughts I guess. I don't know."

Silently Spencer was glad that Kenzie planned on not speaking to Stu. Maybe he could make his move.

"Well maybe that's a good thing for now."

He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to make sure Kenzie knew how he felt by the weekends end.

Stu was frustrated to say the least, he hadn't heard a word from Kenzie besides her responding to his text if she landed safely since he kissed her last night. He grabbed his iPad and checked her twitter since it seemed it was the only way he was going to figure out how her weekend was going. He was starting to feel like he scared her off by kissing her. He could only hope that wasn't the case, and just hoping she was trying to give herself some space after everything.

He saw some of her pictures from twitter and she looked so happy to be around her friends. His smile faded the moment he saw a picture of her and Spencer. He still looked at him as competition and Stu still feels like he might try and pull something. He wanted to text or call her just to see how she was doing, to hear her voice, ask her if she was having a good time, but he knew he needed to give her space.

Spencer and Kenzie went out to a bar that night and met up with some more friends. When she came in his room from her adjoining one, his breath was caught, she looked beyond sexy to him. They've gone out together so many times and he didn't know why he was feeling this way towards her all of the sudden. Could it be the fact she liked someone else and now he wanted her because she was over him? To be honest he never knew why he hadn't ever thought about dating her, he knew she liked him, but he never knew why he didn't pursue her.

"You look great Kenz, you ready to go?"

"I am. Let's get going."

They both hopped in the back of a cab heading to one of their favorite bars where they were greeted by some friends. Both of them had a great time catching up with friends and dancing. Kenzie had been dancing with some guy who asked her and Spencer was trying not to be obvious in the fact that he was watching her and a bit jealous. After the guy left, Kenzie was dancing with some of her girlfriends when he made his way over to her.

"Dance with me Kenz" he said

"Is that a questions or a statement?" she asked before giggling a bit.

"Oh come on."

"Oh hush you know I'm kidding."

She thought nothing of it since they'd danced together so many times before. Kenzie thought it was weird because he was a whole lot more touchy feely than usual, but she didn't think much into it as they continued to move to the beat. After they were done dancing he took her to a booth in an more secluded area of the club. They talked for a bit and then out of nowhere Spencer kissed her. Even though she kissed back and she'd been wanting that to happen for a while, she didn't know how to feel.

She finally pulled away from him and just stared at him for a moment, then she left. She said goodbye to her friends and then caught a cab back to the hotel. To say she was confused at the moment would be an understatement. In the last 24 hours both Stu and Spencer had kissed her and they were both out of left field to her. She needed to wrap her head around what's going on.


	7. So No Hard Feelings?

The minute Kenzie got back to her room, she fell on the bed and let out a muffled scream in her pillows. "What the hell is going on?" she thought. She was more confused than ever. She really didn't know what to think or what to do with the situation. She did know she was going to have to be honest with herself about how she felt and she was going to have to talk to Stu eventually about everything. But she would rather hold that off for a while to be completely honest.

Spencer got back to the room and he contemplated whether to knock on her door or not. He decided she'd talk when she wanted so he decided not to bother her. He didn't know why he decided to kiss her. All he knew was that he needed to figure out what his feelings were for Kenzie and fast because it's not fair to her.

The rest of the weekend Kenzie just acted like nothing happened. Luckily for her she didn't see much of Spencer that day. She knew that she was going to have to face him eventually, and for the first time ever, she wasn't all that excited to see him. Kenzie tailgated with some friends and she finally made it over to the tent where he was. She spoke to some friends before she went to where he was. When she finally got to where he was one of their friends suggested that her and Spencer take a picture. "Just great" is what she thought to herself before she reluctantly agreed. They took the picture and the two acted like nothing had happened the night before. She was so tense around him and it was so weird. She knew she had to get away from him. Before she could leave he grabbed her arm and spoke the four words she had been dreading "we need to talk."

"I don't know if I can do this right now Spence" she confessed.

"Please Kenz just talk to me, I hate how things are between us right now."

"Well you kissing me out of left field complicates things, especially because I told you about everything that happened with Stu" she said.

"I know I know and I'm sorry Kenz. I think I just got caught up, I really don't even know."

"That makes me feel a lot better Spence" she sarcastically said.

"I know Kenz I'm really sorry for adding on to your confusion."

"Just answer this question for me, do you even think you remotely have genuine feelings for me?"

"I don't really know if we can be more than friends Kenz."

"That's what I thought. About 3 months ago that would have hurt me a lot, but I've finally come to the realization that you and I will never happen and I'm perfectly okay with that."

"So no hard feelings?"

"None at all" Kenzie replied before sending him a reassuring smile.

The two friends hugged and went on about their day. But Kenzie lied, even though she knew her and Spencer would never happen, hearing him say it did hurt her a bit. Her feelings weren't as great as they use to be but they still existed. She wasn't going to let him know it though.

Stu was driving over to Stephen's house when he finally gave in and sent Kenzie a text. He wanted to know how she was doing, especially after he saw a tweet from her that was off to him. He smiled when he saw that she had text him back. She sounded like her normal self but he wanted to see her badly and he didn't know what kind of damage he had done to their friendship by kissing her.

Stu sat in Stephen's living room along with Ted Dibiase as he explained what happened.

"So you kissed her and then just left?" the southerner asked.

"Yeah I did. I don't know why I just felt like I needed to leave. Let her think about what happened I guess."

"Fella I don't know how smart that was on your part."

"Yeah I know, but I didn't know what else to do."

"You could always try and make her jealous you know?" Ted said.

Stu and Stephen both looked at each other and then looked at Ted "what?" the both said.

"I know it sounds silly but hear me out. Bring a girl around when you know she's going to be coming home or something and make sure she sees you. Maybe if she sees you with someone else she will come to terms with how she's feeling."

"I don't know about that Dibiase."

After a few more hours of hanging out with Stephen and Ted, Stu left. He didn't want to admit it, but the making her jealous idea didn't seem bad. Either it was going to work or backfire greatly.

That night Kenzie was getting ready to head out after going back to her hotel after the game. She and Spencer had a blast with their friends and she really wanted to talk to Stu. She really did miss him. She checked her laptop to see if he was on Skype and lo and behold he was. She was so happy to see his face. She felt like it had been ages but technically it was only 2 days. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked.

"You look great Kenny" he said

"Thanks Stu." He complimented her often and she would never get use to it.

They spoke for about 45 minutes. She filled him in on the game and how they all rushed the field afterwards because that was the first time they'd won at home in 3 years. He laughed at how excited she was about it. She continued to fill him in on all the other things that had happened since she's been gone. She didn't however fill him in on Spencer kissing her, she didn't know if she was going to tell him about that or not. He did ask her what she meant by one of her tweets but she just shrugged it off and told him it was nothing. When she let him go she sighed because she didn't know how things were going to go after she told him what happened between her and Spencer.


	8. Bad Advice

Kenzie was sad because she knew that Stu was going to be back on the road when she got back and she wouldn't see him till Wednesday. She was hoping that she could clear her head about everything. She really didn't know how she was going to tell Stu about Spencer kissing her over the weekend.

A few days had past and Kenzie hadn't really spoken to Spencer, he figured she was just busy with work. But he didn't know that she was really just hurt by his confession so she just decided not to speak to him for a bit. Stu was coming back today and she couldn't be more excited to see him.

Kenzie was heading back to her apartment from shopping and she saw Stu kissing a very attractive woman at his door. Kenzie just smiled and went into her condo. She didn't know how to feel about what she saw, part of her was jealous and part of her just thought she was right in her assumptions about how he was just caught up in the moment when he kissed her. Story of her life, people who she always liked never shared the same feelings.

The girl Stu had brought with him had long gone and he felt like he might have just complicated things more. "Why did I listen to Dibiase?" he thought. He couldn't help but regret what he had done. He knows he probably just made Kenzie think he didn't have feelings for her. While he was deep in thought he got a text from Stephen asking him if he wanted to go out with for some drinks. He definitely needed it after what had just transpired, so he agreed.

Kenzie agreed to go out with some coworkers and she was getting ready. She couldn't get the image of Stu kissing that girl out of her head for some reason and she hoped that going out would distract her. She wore a floral print romper with black heels and paired it with a yellow clutch. She wasn't going to lie, she thought she looked great and only hoped that she ran into Stu before she left. She checked herself in the mirror one last time before heading out for the evening.

Just as she was locking the door to her apartment Stu cleared his throat. He took in the sight of her. He wasn't quite sure if he's ever noticed how amazing her legs looked. He imagined what her long legs would look like around his waist. He got his thoughts together and smiled at her.

"How are you Kenny?" he spoke closing the distance between the two.

"I'm good. And by the looks of what I saw earlier, I guess I can say the same for you as well." It took all she had to not come across jealous.

He didn't know how to take that comment honestly. He wasn't even expecting her to say anything about it, or more so he was hoping she wouldn't.

"Yea I guess you could say that. You look fantastic Kenny. Where are you heading off to?"

She was glad he noticed how good she looked. It wasn't her style to be cocky or anything like that, but tonight was a rare occasion.

"I'm going out with some of the girls from work. You look great as well."

"Thanks. Stephen, Ted, Justin and I are going out to the bar for a bit. They're actually outside if you want to see them."

"I'd love that," she said as they walked out of their Condo complex. She'd gotten pretty close to Stu's friends which was nice. They were like her brothers and were pretty protective over her already. They also keep putting the idea that Stu likes her in her head. Kenzie didn't know if she could believe that right now, especially after what she witnessed in the hallway. All three guys got out Stephens SUV and gave her a hug. After talking to them a bit she left them to go join her coworkers.

The minute they all got in the car Stephen asked Stu if he knew where she was going because there was no doubt in his mind that she was going to get a lot of attention tonight because she looked amazing.

"I don't know she never said."

They headed out to a local bar and had a few beers. Stu finally came clean about how he actually took Ted's advice and the minute he made this confession they all laughed at him.

"So she saw you kiss someone else?" Ted asked.

"Yea it didn't seem to even phase her. And when I saw met her in the hallway she was asking me if I had a good time."

"You big idiot" Stephen piped up. "You kiss her, then kiss some other girl in front of her? You've probably confused her so much more than she already was over the past weekend with everything."

"I confused her that much by that kiss?"

"Yeah and the stuff that happened with that Spencer kid."

"Wait? What happened? What did he do?"

"Oh she hasn't told you?"

"Obviously she hasn't"

"Well wait till she tells you then. It's not my place to tell you that anyway."

"Ugh I want to know what happened. Maybe she'll tell me tomorrow when we hang out. It's going to bug me till I find out what happened" Stu confessed.

"Dude just chill. She'll tell you when she's ready. You and her are pretty close so I know she'll tell you eventually, just in her own timing" the South African spoke.

"Yeah you're right. At least I hope she feels close enough to me to tell what happened" Stu spoke frustration evident in his voice. He didn't know what happened over the weekend, but all he knew was that it couldn't be good. His distain for Spencer was growing more and more it seems. Stu was willing to do whatever it took to make sure Kenzie would be his.


	9. Confessions

Kenzie had come back from the bar with her coworkers and couldn't have had a better time, but now that she was home she was flooded with thoughts of Stu and him kissing that girl. She wasn't going to show it but it hurt her a lot. She really liked Stu and even though she had no claims to him she, she can't say she wasn't jealous of that girl.

Next door Stu did what he did nightly and battled with his insomnia. But he had so much on his mind and he knew sleep wouldn't come to him anytime soon. He couldn't help but feel that he screwed things up with Kenzie after pulling that stunt he did earlier. "Never take Ted's advice again," he thought to himself. He also wondered what happened between her and Spencer that confused her. He knew she hadn't really talked to him in a few days, so whatever it happened it wasn't good.

Stu grabbed his iPad and checked his email and then his twitter. He left some of his usual "smart ass" replies as Kenzie liked to call them. He then saw a tweet from her that pained him.

"Can't say I'm not hurt. Looks like my bad luck continues."

He knew that he was to blame for a lot of that tweet if not all of it. He sent her a DM and asked her what was wrong even though he knew full well what happened. He asked her to come over to his place tomorrow. He knew full well that she was going to act like nothing was wrong, but he knew when she was lying. She responded and said that she just had a lot going on and that she'd love to hang out with him. He just shook his head because he what she was doing, but he wasn't going to pry.

Kenzie walked back into her condo and couldn't be more excited. Work had been kicking her butt this week and she was excited she had a 3-day weekend coming up. She changed into some jeans and a top and put on some sandals before heading over to Stu's. As much as what she saw hurt her she couldn't treat him any differently, he was too good of a friend to her.

She knocked on his door and a few moments later Stu opened the door and let her in. He hugged her and took in the scent of her perfume. Daisy by Marc Jacobs was her signature fragrance and it always made him smile. The two caught each other up on what had been going on. Kenzie talked about how happy she was to finally see him on Raw again for the first time in a while. "Your match was amazing Stu. Also it was nice to see Jomo do his job," she said while using her fingers as quotation marks. He tried so hard not to laugh at her comment but he couldn't help it, besides the fact what she said was funny, her laugh was always contagious.

Stu finally asked her about the weekend and everything that happened. He could tell by the way she answered his question she was holding something back. So he decided he'd just flat out ask her what happened.

"Kenny I know something happened this weekend. Just from your tweets and all what happened?" he finally asked her.

"Umm…Spence kissed me."

Stu was not happy, even though he didn't outwardly show it. She's not his girlfriend but he couldn't help but feel pissed about it. He knew that kid would try something with Kenzie and he wasn't pleased with what happened while they were in Chicago.

"Is that exactly what upset you?" he asked trying to get more out of her.

"It just caught me off guard. Like I kissed him back but I kinda just got up and left" she explained. "When we finally talked about it Saturday afternoon he basically said it was just a heat of the moment thing and he also said that he never saw us as more than friends, which is what I thought but it doesn't make it hurt any less. Like I knew we'd never date and even though I'm over him, hearing him actually say it hurts."

"I'm sorry Kenny. I know I didn't help the situation any with my actions as of late either."

She sat there for a moment before she spoke, she really just didn't know what to say to be honest.

"You don't need to apologize Stu. There's no -" he silenced her with his lips colliding with hers. She immediately kissed him back. Kenzie had never experienced anything like she did when Stu kissed her. He threw her leg over his lap so she was straddling him, but his lips never left hers. Kenzie cupped his face and returned the same amount of passion in the kiss. When they finally pulled apart, her forehead rested on his. Their eyes were locked on each other.

"Go out with me tomorrow."

"Done."

"I really like you Kenny, I have for months now. I'm sorry for not making my intentions clear," he confessed.

"But what about that girl you kissed yesterday?" she inquired.

"She's was nothing" he replied. "I took some of Ted's advice which is never a good idea."

"Where you trying to make me jealous or something?"

"Yeah I was," he sheepishly answered.

She playfully hit his arm when he admitted what happened. "Well it worked. But I'm glad you did, because it made me realize how strong my feelings for you are."

"Well to be honest the reason I haven't been a huge fan of your friend Spencer is because I saw him as competition. I know you said you were over him and that he didn't like you that way but I couldn't help but think he might try and pull something."

"You were jealous of Spence?"

"A little. But you telling me he kissed you and then saying he didn't have feelings for you bothered me greatly. I have strong feelings for you Kenny and I can only hope you feel the same about me."

"Don't worry I do" she replied before pressing her lips to his once again.

The two cuddled and made out on his couch for the rest of the evening. Stu couldn't believe he finally had Kenzie. She was perfect to him and perfect for him. Kenzie felt the same way. She couldn't believe that Stu admitted his feelings for her. She was excited and a bit nervous about her date with him. Kenzie only hoped she didn't screw things up.


	10. Take My Breath Away

Kenzie couldn't wipe the smile off her face after everything that happened last night. Not only did had she experienced one of the most passionate kisses in her life, Stu asked her out. She text him trying to figure out where they were going so she knew what to wear. "Wear something sexy" was the only thing she could get out of him.

Kenzie thought that the end of work would never come. She was so excited about her date with Stu. She was talking to her friend Kim about it and how excited she was.

"So are you excited about your date with the Brit?"

"I am Kim. I still feel a little nervous. I haven't been on a date in years and what if he finds out I'm a loser or something?"

"Umm you two have been friends for over 6 months, so I think he knows you pretty well by now. And if you play your cards right, he can know you even better by the end of the night" Kim said before sending her a wink.

"Oh my god Kim!"

"I know you expect nothing else from me."

"You are absolutely right."

Kenzie walked into her apartment and ran and hopped in the shower before Kim showed up to help her find a dress. Kim insisted she was going to find the right dress for Kenzie and offered to even do her makeup. Kim wanted to make sure Kenzie took Stu's breath away tonight.

Once Kenzie dried off and slipped into a robe, her doorbell rang it and Kim was shockingly early. Kim did Kenzie's makeup first. When she was done she looked at her work approvingly. "Man I'm good" Kim said. The two looked in her closet for something to wear. Kim spotted a short black lace dress and grabbed it.

"This is the dress Kenzie" she exclaimed. Then she looked through her shoes "you whore why didn't you tell me you had Louboutins?"

"You didn't ask" Kenzie replied jokingly.

Kenzie put on the dress and slipped on her Pigalle Louboutin leather pointed toe pumps. She had to give it to the girl, she looked more amazing than she could even imagine thanks to Kim's help. Kim soon left Kenzie to her thoughts as she waited for Stu come get her. She kept looking herself over in the mirror; she just wanted to make sure she looked flawless. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She opened the door and saw Stu standing there looking handsome as usual. He looked her over before he even spoke.

"Wow Kenny you look absolutely amazing."

"Well thank you. You don't look to bad yourself."

She moved to the side to let him come in. Stu couldn't keep his eyes off Kenzie for the life of him. His eyes wondered down ever curves of her body and down her legs. His mind was going into overdrive thinking about everything he wanted to do to her.

"You ready to go Kenny?"

"Absolutely."

She grabbed her Lavin Lizard-Flap Envelope Clutch and grabbed his hand and they left. They made their way to Stu's car and she was about to grab the car handle and he protested.

"Don't even think about opening that car door missy."

"Well aren't we quite the gentleman?" Kenzie playfully asked.

"Always" he replied before placing a kiss on her lips.

He closed the door after Kenzie got in and then walked over to the driver's side of his black escalade, and drove to their destination. After about 20 minutes of driving they finally pulled up to Bern's Steakhouse, which is a place Kenzie had been dying to go to. She squeezed his hand the minute they pulled in the parking lot.

"I've always wanted to come here."

"I know you told me" he replied before giving her his signature smirk.

"Jerk."

Stu walked around and opened her door and helped her out. They walked into the restaurant where Stu had made reservations and were seated. Kenzie took in the sight of the modern decorated place and tried to remind herself not to do anything stupid.

Kenzie didn't even know why she was nervous about the date because it really wasn't anything different then when they usually went out together. The conversation flowed and Kenzie continued to realize how amazing Stu was. She still had never met a guy who has made her smile and laugh so much. She never had also ever met a guy who made her feel as beautiful as he did.

After dinner Kenzie and Stu went for a walk in a nearby park before heading back to his place. The whole night was full of the two flirting and teasing each other and they both knew what was going to happen before the night was over.

Kenzie made her way over and sat on his couch. As much as she wanted to take things to that next level with Stu she was also scared because it had been so long since she'd done anything with a guy. Stu knew this and knew she was nervous but he was going to make sure she had nothing to be nervous about.

They sat on his couch and watched a movie. Stu couldn't help but think about how good it was going to feel to be inside her. He wanted to know how good she tasted. He planned on making her know how much he cared for her. He planned on tonight being a night she won't forget.

Thinking about what was going to eventually happen with Stu was making the ache between her thighs intensify. She wanted him and wanted him badly. Stu had always had a crazy effect on Kenzie even though he didn't know it. She had to hold back a moan as she thought about how good it would feel to have Stu deep inside her. That's the same thought she's had many nights since she moved next to him.

Kenzie turned and looked at Stu returning the smile he was giving her.

"I had an amazing time tonight Stu."

Stu sent Kenzie the smirk that sent shivers down her spine before he spoke. "Who said it was over doll?"


	11. Could I Make You My Baby

Kenzie just stared at him as he stood up and then hovered over her. One hand at each side, she had no way to escape even if she wanted to. He searched her eyes for any doubt and found none. They were about to do the unthinkable she thought and she couldn't be more excited about it.

"I plan on showing you how much I care about you Kenny."

He kissed her hard and moaned as she parted her lips for him. He then held out his hand to help her off the couch and then picked her up. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist as they continued to kiss. He escorted her to his bedroom and sat her back down on the ground.

"I've been wanting to take this dress off you all night" he lowly spoke in her ear.

His hand skimmed down the side of her hips and then to her back and down her ass giving it a playful smack. Stu smirked as she moaned at his actions. He started kissing down her jaw, down to her neck and as she pressed herself into his embrace. When he found the zipper of her dress he slowly unzipped it before pulling it off her body. He drank in the sight before him as Kenzie stood there in her Agent Provocateur Evalyn embroidered lace balconette bra and panties. Stu wanted nothing more than to ravage her, but he threw that thought in the back of his head. He was going to take his time with her.

He started kissing her again, Kenzie started unbuttoning his shirt while he ran his hands over every part of her body he could sending jolts of electricity down her body. Kenzie ran her hands all over his chest and torso, his arms and down the grooves of his stomach, he was perfect to her. He then unclasped her bra and she suddenly felt embarrassed and he could tell.

"No need to hide Kenny, you're beautiful."

He picked her up again and laid her down on top of the black comforter of his bed and hovered over her. His tan skin beautiful contrast to her caramel colored complexion. He then started to kiss down her neck and down to her ample breast. He proceeded to take one of her nipples in his mouth licking and sucking then giving the same amount of attention to her other breast.

Stu kissed down her stomach till he got to her panties. He took them off and threw them over his shoulder. He looked at her then started to kiss the inside of her thighs. He then stuck in two of his big fingers inside her and smiled because she was definitely ready for him. Kenzie's back arched off the bed as Stu swiped his tongue in her honey depths. Stu used one of his arms to pin her down on the bed, while Kenzie moved from tugging the sheets to tugging on his curls. He pulled out his fingers and put them in Kenzie's mouth, as she tasted herself on his fingers. Stu's talented tongue going over her clit sent her into overdrive. She was soon seeing stars as her orgasm washed over her. He continued to feast on her depths until he knew she couldn't take anymore. Her legs felt like jelly after his assault.

Stu kissed his way back up her body, nipping at her neck, and then up to her lips before pulling away from her momentarily. He took off his pants, and kicked off his shoes and socks and Kenzie eyes widened at the sight before her. He was just as ready for her as she was for him. She pulled his boxers down his huge thighs. She ran her hands up and down his length before licking the precum from his crown. He moaned as Kenzie slowly started to take him in his mouth, bobbing her head up and down his length. He grabbed a handful of her hair as he guided her up and down his cock and to a comfortable pace for him. Stu let out a loud moan as Kenzie continued her actions. Her tongue was about to be his undoing and he pulled out of her mouth before he could spill on her tongue.

He looked at her one more time for a sign of reluctance.

"You sure you wanna do this Kenny?"

"I'm sure Stu" she replied before pulling him in for another kiss. She needed him more than anything. He grabbed a condom out of his drawer, ripped the golden rapper and put the thin latex down his shaft. He wrapped one of her legs around his waist and slid the blunt tip of his cock inside her. The moan she let out as he pushed the rest of the way in her was a mixture of pain and pleasure. He held his movements for a while she adjusted to his size. He couldn't believe how tight she was and it took all of him not to fuck her senseless right there. She wrapped both legs around his waist urging him to give her more.

He started off with slow meaningful thrust wanting to draw out their pleasure. Kenzie nails clawed up his back as Stu picked up the pace. His lips connected with her neck again as he continued to thrust into her. As much as he wanted this to last, they soon both needed a release.

"Stu please" she spoke as that familiar feeling at the bottom of her stomach started to hit her. Stu threw her legs over his shoulder and started to thrust even harder and even more purposeful hitting that bundle of nerves that sent her into a mind-blowing orgasm. He kept thrusting into her as his release hit him.

He collapsed right next to her on the bed. He gathered her up in his and kissed her forehead. He held her close to him and kissed her shoulder. Once Kenzie got her bearings together she asked him what had been running through her mind at the moment.

"Umm Stu…why did it take us so long to get to this point?"

"Because we're both stubborn," he said with a chuckle. "I might be a little more stubborn then you though."

"Obviously"

"Watch it."

She winked at him. He pulled her even tighter into his embrace. He could stay like that forever. Even though Kenzie wished it hadn't taken this long for them to get to this point, she was happy they were finally here. She was with Stu and she couldn't be happier.

She turned in his embrace to meet his gaze. Stu kissed her hard again. He'd waited too long to claim her and they spent the rest of the night making up for it.


End file.
